Who's wrong?
by tingfs
Summary: Pada akhirnya siapa yang harus disalahkan? Seonho atau Guanlin? Tidak ada, tidak ada yang patut untuk disalahkan karna semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. GUANHO! [PD101. Wanna One. Lai GuanlinxYoo Seonho]


Who's wrong?

Guanlin dan Seonho milik orang tua mereka, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

WARN! BxB alias Boyxboy alias shounen ai atau apapun itu. Tipo!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namanya Yoo Seonho, dia sama seperti kebanyakan pemuda di sekolah itu, memakai pakaian yang sama, makan makanan yang sama, mendengarkan lagu yang sama, menonton acara tivi yang sama.

Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda, pandangan orang-orang kepadanya. Seonho selalu dipandang berbeda dari pemuda lainnya di sekolah itu.

"Heh, homo brengsek!"

Seonho menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara, itu bukan nama yang diberikan orang tuanya kepada dirinya, itu juga jelas bukanlah panggilan yang etis diberikan kepada seorang manusia, tapi Seonho tahu mereka memanggilnya.

Seonho tahu karna dia terbiasa.

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya, diikuti dengan beberapa temannya dibelakang. Mereka menghampiri Seonho dan mengelilinginya. Menyudutkan pemuda itu di sudut lorong hingga dia tidak dapat kabur kemanapun lagi.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya belum? Tugasnya dikumpul hari ini bukan?"

Seonho menunduk, tidak berani menatap anak laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Uhm, tinggal beberapa baris lagi yang belum kuselesaikan―"

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERGUNA YA?! KENAPA BELUM SELESAI?!"

Kerah seragamnya ditarik paksa secara tiba-tiba, Seonho meringis, napasnya terasa putus-putus.

"Aku akan kerjakan saat istirahat, pasti setelah istirahat sudah selesai." Seonho menjawab putus-putus dengan napas tertahan, menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon agar dilepas, tidak lama setelah itu tubuh kurusnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai lorong, Seonho terbatuk sesaat, menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah sedang menyuplai udara ke paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin.

"Awas saja jika nanti belum selesai, dasar homo menjijikan."

Seluruh murid di lorong itu hanya memandangi Seonho, tidak ada yang berniat sedikitpun untuk menolongnya.

Apa yang anak laki-laki itu katakan tidak salah, mereka semua tidak salah, semua murid di sekolah itu benar. Seonho memang berada di orientasi seksual yang berbeda.

Dia―penyuka sesama jenis.

Seonho tidak pernah tahu semua ini dimulai sejak kapan, dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi _berbeda_ dengan yang lainnya.

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja, seperti lemparan sebuah mata dadu dengan enam sisinya yang mengeluarkan kata _Iya!_ secara bersamaan, dia tidak menyadari hal ini. Seonho tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seumur hidupnya hingga dia bertemu dengan orang _itu._

"Guanlin-ah! Sedang apa kau disana? Cepat kesini!"

Seonho reflek menolehkan kepalanya cepat setelah mendengar nama itu, tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan orang itu, seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat, dia memberikan senyuman tipis kepada Seonho, setelah itu menghilang menuju meja teman-temannya.

Iya, Seonho tidak salah lihat, dia yakin seratus persen―jika perlu seribu persen.

Jika Lai Guanlin, kapten team basket sekolahnya itu baru saja melemparkan senyuman kepadanya.

Mata Seonho memang minus dan dia memakai kacamata, tapi matanya belum buta untuk tidak melihat senyuman itu. Seonho tidak bisa bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak berdebar karna senyuman itu, anggaplah Seonho terlalu percaya diri, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sudut meja ini selain dirinya.

Hal kecil itu membawa dampak teramat luar biasa bagi seorang Yoo Seonho, dia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, hanya hal kecil ini yang dijadikannya semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setidaknya ini satu-satunya tujuan Seonho dapat tersenyum jika berada di sekolah.

Seonho beranjak berdiri, bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang belum diselesaikannya, mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari sebagian murid disana.

"Dia sudah gila ya, menyukai Guanlin-sunbae yang jelas-jelas seorang laki-laki juga, dasar manusia sinting."

Seonho mendengar itu, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin, tugas kelompok ini menunggunya untuk diselesaikan.

Mencintai seseorang memang tidak memerlukan alasan, tapi itu membutuhkan alasan yang besar jika kisah cinta yang harus kau hadapi _jelas berbeda_ dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Lai Guanlin?

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat itu di sekolah, tampan, pintar, tinggi, baik hati, kapten team basket. Guanlin bagaikan batu permata yang setiap hari digosok. Semua orang menyukainya.

Termasuk Seonho.

Seonho pertama kali bertemu pemuda itu saat klub basketnya mendatangi kelas Seonho untuk promosi, awalnya tidak ada yang spesial, Seonho duduk di kursi paling depan dan saat itu secara tidak sengaja Guanlin berdiri persis di hadapannya. Berbicara tentang basket dan kawan-kawannya tepat di depan meja yang Seonho duduki.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari kelas dia membungkukkan badannya, menatap sesuatu yang persis berada di pergelangan tangan Seonho dengan tatapan takjub.

"Wah, ini keren sekali, kau beli dimana jam tangan ini?" Suaranya teramat berat, tangan dinginnya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Seonho, Seonho terkesiap karna perlakuan itu, tubuhnya sedikit merinding saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hey?" Guanlin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seonho hingga pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uhm, A-ah, ini dibelikan orang tuaku." Seonho menjawab kecil.

"Ini keren, aku juga mau yang seperti ini."

Seonho tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum persis di depan wajahnya dengan jarak yang tidak terlampau jauh.

Itu jelas bukan jawaban yang romantis, tapi entah kenapa kalimat sesederhana itu membuat Seonho tidak dapat tidur semalaman.

Guanlin memang tampan, tidak ada yang menapik hal tersebut.

Seonho menahan senyumnya, merasa wajahnya panas setiap mengingat senyuman itu di setiap malam sebelum ia tertidur, intensitas Guanlin yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya bertambah hari demi hari setelah kejadian itu. Seonho jadi terkadang melamun di kelas, dan tanpa sadar mulai mencoret-coret nama kakak kelasnya itu di halaman belakang setiap buku catatannya, menulis kata-kata yang berasal dari hatinya, ungkapan perasaannya yang tidak mungkin dapat diungkapkannya dengan perkataan, seolah besok lusa, Guanlin mungkin akan sempat membaca buku catatan itu.

Itu pertama kalinya Seonho merasakan jantungnya benar-benar berdebar, hal itu semakin menyakinkan saat Seonho bahkan malu meskipun hanya sekadar melihat pemuda keturunan Taiwan itu melintas, wajahnya terlanjur bersemu merah, dadanya berdegub jauh lebih kencang bahkan sebelum ia sungguhan berpapasan dengan Guanlin.

Dan akhirnya Seonho tiba pada kesimpulan akhir.

Dia memang mencintai Lai Guanlin―dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi semua itu awal dari segalanya.

Teman-temannya tidak sengaja membaca coretan nama Lai Guanlin di halaman belakang buku catatan Seonho, saat fakta itu terungkap mereka semua mulai meneriaki Seonho dan membaca berbagai kata-kata cinta yang ditunjukannya kepada Guanlin dengan lantang di depan kelas.

"Hey semuanya, Yoo Seonho ternyata homo!" Seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Seonho duduk berteriak dengan lantang, tangannya merampas buku catatan coklat itu, saat itu kelas tidak ada guru, semua murid berjalan kesana kemari untuk bermain.

―semuanya hancur.

Seketika kelas riuh dengan gosip terbaru yang ada, Seonho berusaha mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan temannya itu, tapi kemudian buku itu dilempar ke sudut lain kelas, semuanya mulai tertawa-tawa penuh kebahagiaan, seolah mereka adalah anak-anak yang baru saja menemukan mainan paling canggih.

Seonho seketika populer dengan berbagai panggilan.

"Heh, homo menjijikan. Cepat kemari!"

―itu yang paling populer di kelasnya.

Seonho tidak dapat melawan, teman-temannya adalah puncak piramida makanan dan dia ada di strata terbawah rantai makanan―itu jelas posisi terbaik untuknya, dia diolok-olok hampir setiap hari tapi Seonho tidak dapat melakukan apapun, satu satunya yang dapat ia lakukan adalah mengganggap semua itu adalah angin lalu.

Seharusnya memang dia menganggap semua itu angin lalu.

Tapi tidak semudah itu.

Kalimat itu semakin hari semakin terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya, tidak ada satu hari terlewat tanpa dirinya diolok di sekolah. Semua teman-temannya menertawai apapun yang dilakukannya, tawa mereka semakin keras jika Seonho membuat kesalahan―sekecil apapun kesalahan itu.

Hatinya tidak sebaja itu, Seonho tidak melawan bukan berarti ia tidak sakit mendengar semua perkataan itu. Pertama kali ia mendengarnya kalimat itu sudah menorehkan sebuah sayatan kecil di hatinya, Seonho masih berusaha bertahan dengan hal itu, semua ini tidak akan seperti yang ia takutkan selama ini.

Nyatanya tidak begitu, mereka semua begitu menikmati saat-saat menghina Seonho, terlebih orientasi seksualnya.

Apa salahnya mencintai seseorang? Bukankah itu hak setiap manusia?

Sebuah sayatan kecil jelas tidak akan mempengaruhi sebuah ban di sepeda untuk berjalan, tapi jika sudah banyak, apa yang terjadi? Jelas sepeda itu akan jatuh, rusak, dan tidak berguna lagi.

Tidak ada yang tahu, jika diam-diam saat Seonho tidak dapat membendung segalanya lagi, dia akan berlari ke arah toilet dan menangis sendirian pada salah satu bilik toilet disana. Seonho tidak perlu siapapun, dia hanya memerlukan dirinya yang cepat pulih dari semua keterpurukan ini, lalu dirinya yang berjalan kembali ke ruang kelas dengan wajah tenang.

―Seolah dia tidak pernah mendengar olokan itu, dan bagai menstarter ulang sebuah mobil, ia mengulangi semuanya lagi dari awal. Hal itu terjadi berualang-ulang, Seonho masih dapat menghitung berapa kali dia melakukan hal itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya.

 _Oh ya!_

Hanya ada satu yang ingin diingatnya, kalau bisa diingatnya sampai mati.

Saat Guanlin tidak sengaja membuka pintu toilet yang tidak terkunci, dan mendapati Seonho sedang menangis di dalamnya, Guanlin terkejut, atau apapun itu, Seonho tidak pernah dapat membaca raut pemuda itu, seolah-olah pemuda itu menyimpan ribuan maksud dibalik raut wajahnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini, kenapa kau menangis?"

Seonho menatap pemuda dihadapannya tidak percaya saat pemuda itu berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Seonho dan memegang pundaknya untuk sesaat.

Sensasi itu datang lagi, saat Guanlin melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

Guanlin tersenyum tipis, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Hapus air matamu, tidak baik menangis terlalu lama, matamu bisa bengkak." Dia tersenyum sebegitu hangatnya kepada Seonho, bahkan tidak ada yang pernah memberikan senyuman seperti itu kepada Seonho di sekolah ini.

Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar dapat Seonho percaya di dunia ini, kecuali kedua orang tuanya, seorang adiknya, dan seekor anak anjingnya di rumah.

Tapi saat Seonho memandangi sepasang mata kelam pemuda itu Seonho seolah menemukan hal lain yang dapat dipercayainya saat ini.

Ya, Seonho akhirnya benar-benar menemukan semangat kecilnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah, menemukan hal yang harus dibayangkannya saat sedang sarapan di rumah, sesuatu yang membuat dirinya akan semangat berjalan ke sekolah di pagi hari. Ditengah-tengah segala hal yang menghantamnya dengan keras, Seonho merasa dia masih memiliki pegangan kecil disana.

Kesedihannya hari itu sirna seketika seperti debu yang tersiram air, dia kembali ke kelas dengan wajah sumringah penuh percaya diri yang ditutupinya dengan kacamata tebal yang bulat. Meremat sapu tangan biru yang berada di kantong celananya dengan sebuah kurva yang melengkung indah di bibirnya.

Lai Guanlin adalah pegangan hidup Yoo Seonho.

Atau setidaknya itu yang Seonho pikirkan.

.

.

.

Intensitas pertemuan Guanlin dan Seonho semakin sering, itu karna Seonho yang diam-diam berusaha memunculkan diri dihadapan Guanlin dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Dan setiap pertemuan yang mereka ciptakan juga membuat hati Seonho semakin menghangat, Guanlin terkadang memberikan senyuman kepadanya saat secara tidak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali, itu terjadi berkali-kali dan hal itu membuat dada Seonho bergemuruh tidak sehat.

Hal itu kini menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari. Di kantin sekolah dia akan duduk di meja paling pojok dan diam-diam menatapi Guanlin yang berada di meja tengah sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya sambil tertawa dan bercanda, saat tatapan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, Guanlin pasti akan memberikan senyuman simpul kepada Seonho, dan setelahnya Seonho pasti akan menunduk karna malu, lalu mati-matian menahan wajah merona dan senyumannya agar tidak terlihat siswa lainnya. Lalu setelahnya ia akan keluar dari kantin dan pergi ke perpustakaan.

Satu-satunya tempat paling nyaman bagi Seonho adalah di perpustakaan. Karna tempat ini selalu sepi, dan tentu saja karna mereka semua yang senang menghinanya tidak akan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat favorit mereka.

Tempat ini mejadi semacam rumah kecil baginya di sekolah ini, Seonho dapat benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri di tempat ini, dia akan tertawa lebar saat membaca sebuah buku komedi, dia dapat juga ikut terharu saat membaca novel romansa, dia dapat melakukan apapun keinginannya di tempat ini, mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa takut di tertawai.

Saat itu jam istirahat kedua, Seonho terburu-buru keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan berbagai buku dan tugas yang baru saja diselesaikannya, mengejar waktu karna bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Dia harus tiba di kelas sebelum guru masuk.

"Seonho-ya!"

Iris kelamnya membulat, seseorang berseru memanggilnya ketika Seonho hampir tiba di pintu keluar perpustakaan. Suara itu suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kotak pensilmu tertinggal, Seonho-ya."

 _Itu Guanlin sunbae!_

"Eh.. eh iya, aku lupa..." Seonho salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus menatap Guanlin tepat di matanya atau tidak.

"Lain kali jangan lupa, bagaimana nanti jika kau sudah sampai kelas dan baru menyadarinya? Kau pasti akan kebingungan nanti." Guanlin tertawa lebar hingga gusinya terlihat.

Seonho tergagap, mengambil kotak pensil kuning miliknya dengan tangan bergetar. "T-terima kasih, sunbae." Katanya pelan. Lalu setelah itu ia keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Guanlin yang masih berdiri disana.

 _Dia memanggil namaku! Guanlin sunbae tahu namaku!_

Seonho tidak tahu ia dapat lebih bahagia dari ini atau tidak.

Kakinya melangkah dua kali lebih cepat di tengah lorong sekolah itu, Seonho benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, dia tidak dapat membendung kebahagiaannya lagi, biarkan saja semua orang menatapinya aneh, dia tidak perduli.

Yang Seonho tahu dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

 _Apa Seonho boleh berharap sedikit saja?_

.

.

.

Siang itu siang-siang biasa di sekolah, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu jam lalu, sekolah kini sudah lumayan sepi. Seonho menarik napasnya pelan lalu membuangnya, tangannya tergerak menyentuh dadanya, ada debaran yang tidak teratur disana. Tapi sensasi ini menyenangkan, Seonho menyukainya.

Pemuda itu meremat kotak berbungkus plastik kuning digenggamannya, Seonho tersenyum kecil, membayangkan isi dari kotak itu. Seonho melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong lantai satu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket. Hari itu hari selasa dan biasanya Guanlin memiliki jadwal klub di hari itu.

Setiap langkahnya dihiasi dengan sebuah senyuman, hari ini adalah hari yang penting bagi Seonho. Hari ini ia akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada Guanlin.

Dia sudah menunggu hari ini semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, membayangkan perjuangannya selama berminggu-minggu menabung agar hadiah itu dapat terbeli olehnya. Seonho ingat ia sampai memohon kepada penjual di toko itu agar tidak menjual benda itu kepada orang lain dan menyimpankannya untuk dia.

Jantungnya berdebar, Seonho takut, namun juga bersemangat untuk hal ini, ia tidak pernah sesemangat ini melakukan sesuatu tapi kali ini berbeda, ini untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

Apakah Guanlin akan menyukai hadiahnya? Apa yang harus Seonho katakan jika dia sudah tepat berdiri di hadapan Guanlin? Bagaimana reaksi Guanlin saat ia melihat hadiah ini? Seonho tidak tahu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Mungkinkah... Guanlin akan menyukai hadiahnya?

"Aku bisa gila, sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura baik kepada si homo itu?!"

Langkahnya terhenti, suara itu begitu familiar, Seonho tidak sengaja melewati sebuah ruang kelas dan suara itu terdengar dari sana, perlahan Seonho mendekatkan wajahnya, mengintip dari balik jendela kecil di dekat pintu kelas itu. Ada sekitar lima orang disana, salah satunya adalah Guanlin.

"Ayolah lin, satu sekolah juga tahu jika si homo itu menyukaimu, cinta mati malah." Itu Jinyoung, teman sekelasnya Guanlin.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, bangsat! Aku masih normal!" Guanlin mendelik, melempar Jinyoung dengan sebuah batang rokok yang sudah habis, dibalas cengiran oleh Jinyoung.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, aku yakin jika si homo itu sebentar lagi akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu. Saat itu kau menang, dan kau dapat mempermalukannya habis-habisan di depan murid lainnya. Katailah dia sepuasmu." Jinyoung kembali berujar, diangguki oleh temannya yang lain.

Guanlin menyalakan batang rokok baru lalu menyesapnya lagi, mengeluarkan kepulan asap dengan bau tidak sedap dari mulutnya. Kakinya dinaikan di atas meja dengan jengkel.

"Tentu saja aku akan mempermalukannya, menjijikan, bisa-bisanya ada orang homo seperti dia di sekolah ini."

"Kau juga bisa menelanjanginya di depan sekolah jika mau."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suara tawa itu menggema, tapi Seonho tidak dapat melihat tawa itu dengan jelas karna pandangannya mendadak buram, Seonho tidak tahu sejak kapan air mata itu turun, tangannya bergetar memegang kotak kuning di genggamannya itu. Kakinya seakan meleleh, Seonho nyaris tidak dapat berdiri jika ia tidak mati-matian menahan tungkai kakinya, dia melangkah mundur perlahan. Kepalanya pening seketika.

"Guanlin sunbae... Itu benar-benar Lai Guanlin yang sesungguhnya? Jadi selama ini..."

Napasnya tercekat, ia merasa dadanya sesak, Seonho bahkan tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimat itu di dalam pikirannya, semua kejadian ini terlalu cepat terjadi, Seonho tidak dapat mengkalkulasi dan menyimpulkan segalanya secepat itu, Guanlin hanya mempermainkannya sebagai bahan taruhan dan kesenangan.

Apa ini benar-benar kenyataannya?

 _Tolonglah, jangan buat ini menjadi kenyataannya._

Seonho ingin sekali menyeka air matanya, tapi tangannya bahkan tidak dapat bergerak dengan semestinya sekarang. Dan tanpa disengaja kotak itu terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara _krek_ yang cukup terdengar hingga ke dalam kelas.

Saat itu Seonho tau kalau semua itu memanglah kenyataan.

"Siapa itu, jangan-jangan guru?! Matikan rokoknya, bodoh! Guanlin coba cek sana!"

Seonho terdiam, merasa dia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sekarang, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak karna semua sesak yang dirasakannya, tapi dia berusaha pergi secepatnya dari sana saat menyadari suara Guanlin yang mengumpat kepada teman-temannya terdengar semakin dekat. Dia harus pergi sebelum Guanlin melihatnya, dia tidak ingin sampai Guanlin tahu jika dirinya berada disini sekarang.

Tapi semuanya terlambat.

Guanlin berdiri persis di depan pintu kelas, menatap Seonho yang belum sempat pergi dari sana dengan mata melebar untuk beberapa detik.

Seonho tidak ingin menghayal lagi, dia tidak akan menafsirkan apapun lagi dari ekspresi yang Guanlin buat saat ini, Seonho hanya menatap pemuda tinggi itu diam, hatinya semakin sakit saat melihat pemuda itu secara langsung dihadapannya, jauh lebih sakit lagi saat sadar jika dia akan menjadi bahan bercandaan baru untuk Guanlin dan teman-temannya setelah ini.

Lai Guanlin berhasil―terlampau berhasil menghancurkan Yoo Seonho hingga ke titik penghabisan terdalam.

Tatapan mereka membeku di titik yang sama, tapi kali ini Guanlin yang tidak berani menatap kedua iris Seonho yang basah oleh air mata lama-lama. Mereka berdua berdiri di tempat itu di waktu yang sama, berhadap-hadapan dalam keheningan untuk beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara diantara mereka.

"Kau berhasil, sunbae... Berhasil untuk segalanya."

Seonho berucap dengan senyum lemah, memandang nanar Guanlin yang masih betah terdiam disana. Itu kalimat terakhir Seonho sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu, dia berlari secepat mungkin, mengabaikan fakta apapun yang dapat disimpulkannya saat itu, berlari sejauh mungkin dari segala kenyataan yang ada.

"Hey, Guanlin. Kotak apa itu?" Woojin akhirnya ikut keluar saat menyadari Guanlin tak kunjung kembali, tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak berbungkus plastik merah di lantai, ada tertulis kalimat _untuk Guanlin sunbae_ disana.

"Dari fansmu ya, mana orangnya? Cantik tidak?" Woojin masih bertanya berisik, Guanlin terdiam, tidak menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan Woojin.

"Aku buka ya." Woojin hanya perlu beberapa detik hingga kotak itu berhasil terbuka, menampilkan sebuah kotak kaca plastik dengan sebuah retakan kecil disana, pasti itu karna efek jatuh dari lantai.

Tapi isinya sama sekali tidak lecet, sedikitpun tidak.

Sebuah jam tangan putih, dan bagai putaran waktu yang diulang kembali dengan cepat, Guanlin tersentak, tiba-tiba teringat dengan jam tangan itu.

"Woah, ini kan merk mahal! Siapa yang memberikanmu ini sial! Enak sekali kau, pasti fansmu itu orang kaya!"

Guanlin sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk membalas ocehan Woojin. Dia mengambil jam tangan putih itu, merematnya pelan.

"Yoo Seonho." Guanlin menggertakkan giginya, menggumamkan nama itu untuk dirinya sendiri, menatapi jam tangan itu dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, mengabaikan fakta jika Woojin kini sedang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Seonho berlari sepanjang pinggir jalanan ramai Seoul dengan wajah tertunduk, berusaha sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya dari semua orang disana, menabrak belasan bahu di jalanan itu dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh semua orang di sana, dia hanya ingin sampai ke rumahnya dengan cepat, dia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan ibunya setibanya di rumah dan langsung berlari naik ke kamarnya.

Tidak ada tempat yang paling aman selain kamarnya, Seonho akhirnya yakin dengan pemikiran itu sekarang, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di belakang pintu, tangisannya pecah saat itu juga.

Kepalanya semakin pening, tapi Seonho mengabaikan hal itu.

Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya serasa kelu. Ia ingin marah, tapi pada siapa?

Kebencian yang besarpun terkadang tidak cukup untuk dijadikan senjata untuk melawan sesuatu. Nyatanya ia tidak membenci Guanlin, sekalipun dia tahu jika orang itu sudah menghinanya. Jadi, Seonho harus melawan perasaannya dengan apa?

Tidak ada yang pernah perduli dengannya, dia memang hanya sampah.

Seonho meremat dadanya keras, seolah-olah ia sedang berusaha untuk mencengram jantungnya, Ini benar-benar sakit, lebih sakit dibandingkan saat teman-temannya mengoloknya setiap hari, Seonho tidak tahu mengapa rasanya sesakit ini, ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan hal yang lebih sesak dibanding ini, dia memukul kepalanya berulang kali, berharap dapat melupakan hal ini seperti biasa ia melupakan olokan teman-temannya di hari-hari yang lalu.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga apa yang buku-buku itu bilang.

Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta terkadang terkurung oleh ilusi yang diciptakan oleh hatinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu lagi cara membedakan mana yang nyata, mana yang hasil ciptaan hatinya yang sedang memendam rasa. Kejadian-kejadian kecil sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya senang. Merasa seolah-olah itu kabar terbaik yang datang setiap paginya sesaat setelah matahari menyapa.

Padahal, saat dia tahu jika semua itu hanyalah omong kosong perasaannya, maka saat itulah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Ternyata semua perasaan itu hanya ada di dalam hati Seonho. Jadi sekarang apa? Siapa yang harus disalahkan sekarang? Tidak ada, karna semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Tapi kenyataannya kisah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir begitu saja, layaknya putaran nasib dan waktu yang terus berputar mengikuti jaman. Kisah cinta antara dua orang berumur enam belas dan tujuh belas.

Yang satu jelas tahu bahwa dia menaruh perasaan kepada orang tersebut, mengabaikan relativitas norma yang mengikat dirinya dan telah disepakati oleh masyarakat, memilih untuk menjadi _berbeda_ dari yang lainnya.

Yang satu lagi sama sekali tidak tahu jika dia juga sesungguhnya menaruh perasaan yang sama kepada orang itu.

Atau mungkin tahu...?

Tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti, biarkanlah waktu yang menjawab semua pertanyaan abstrak ini.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

End, ini beneran end heheheheheh

Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri lanjutannya gimana :3

Aku dari dulu itu penganut paham kalo uke yang tersakiti itu selalu yang terbaik, jadi maafkan aku karna udah menjahati hoho disini, tulung, hoho tetep piyak kesayangan kita semua kok :''')

Makasih yang udah review di fic fic ku sebelumnya, aku baca semua dan aku mengapresiasi banget semua review yang masuk T_T

Btw, jangan bosen ya sama uname ini, aku gabut karna libur semester yang ga kelar kelar ini, jangan bosen juga sama fic fic guanho yang mungkin bakal aku tulis lagi nanti, mereka kesayanganku sekali. Duh dedek dedek emesh kesayangannnn.

Last, Review? :3


End file.
